


A Cunning Plan

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Kilts, Lingerie, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Cunning Plan

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Severus said, scowling at the parchment he was holding. Harry walked over and peered at the paper. 

"I don't see the problem," Harry said lightly. 

Severus turned slowly toward him and narrowed his eyes. "Did you read the fine print?"

Harry looked down again. "You object?"

"I do not follow that particular tradition." 

"Come on," Harry nudged him with his shoulder. "We've been invited to Oliver's wedding, the least we can do is adhere to his request."

"What difference does it make to him whether or not I'm wearing pants!" Severus was nearly shouting and Harry burst out laughing. "What?"

"Did you really think something like that would be listed on a wedding invitation?" Harry managed to get out between guffaws.

"This is all an elaborate scheme to get me into a skirt, isn't it?" Severus asked, folding the invitation and slipping into the pocket of his robes.

"A kilt, but yes." Harry bit the corner of his lip as Severus moved closer until they were mere inches apart. "You have great legs," Harry said leering. 

"And if I do this for you?" Severus ran a finger down Harry's chest, then brushed the back of his hand over Harry's burgeoning erection. "What can I expect in return?"

"The green stockings…" Severus's eyes flashed when Harry paused so he continued, adding, "and the corset and knickers."

"Good." Severus reached behind Harry's head and pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. "You first."

Harry knew a win/win situation when he saw one.


End file.
